Good Luck One-Shots
by Super Odin
Summary: Series of One-shots or small chapter based stories based around the GLC characters. Chapter 2 up. Sequel to chapter 1 - Amy Duncan joins her daughters.
1. Chapter 1

*Author Notes - This is a very rough draft that I plan on tweaking later.

Warning - This is 100% SMUT

This chapter will have a sequel.

"Shit!" 14 year old Charlie Duncan said. The tall blonde pressed the button on her watch again. "Oh, you CANNOT be busted."

Charlie sighed, fearing the worst. She was stuck in 2013. It wasn't really BAD, persay. She just didn't have a way back to her time in 2023.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She said as she sat on the porch of the families house.

"Hi?" A female voice said from the driveway.

'Teddy!' Charlie thought to herself as she saw her older sister walk up to her. While Teddy hadn't changed much over the past 10 years, it was due to her sister's video diaries she was able to easily tell. "Hi, I'm Charl-" Charlie stopped for a second, thinking of another name, but who would suspect Charlie to be from the future, so she figured she was safe. "-otte." She finished.

"Hi, Charlotte." Teddy said with a smile. "I have a sister named that."

"You do? That's cool." The younger teen said, trying to not sound obvious.

"So, what can I do for you?" Teddy said, looking the girl up and down, unable to believe how gorgeous the girl was.

"I'm new to the neighborhood." Charlie quickly thought out. "Just wanted to meet the other people around her. Kind of a social butterfly."

"Oh!" Teddy said as she unlocked the door. "Come in."

The two blonde teens entered the Duncan house, shocked that nothing had been desperately changed over the course of the years.

"Do you want something to drink?" Teddy asked her guest as Charlie answered with a simple nod.

"You guys have a really nice house." Charlie yelled through the kitchen doors.

"Thanks." Teddy responded as she came out of the kitchen and handed the girl a drink. "So, Charlotte."

"You can can me Charlie." The younger blonde said.

"We call my sister that." Teddy said.

"You do?" Charlie said part sarcastically. "It must be a new nickname or something."

Teddy talked to her unknown sister for hours about things and Charlie tried to remember the things Teddy talked about.

"So, what type of guys are you into?" Teddy asked.

"I'm umm.." Charlie tried to find the best words possible to say she was lesbian. After all the videos she had seen of Teddy complaining about guys, she figured that girls were less dramatic.

"Oh." Teddy said. "Ohhhh." Teddy repeated when it fully clicked.

Teddy smiled to herself at the thought. After the whole Spencer thing, she decided to call it quits on guys.

"Hey, my annoying family is going to be here soon." Teddy said as she got up. "How about we go downstairs to my room?"

"Sure." Charlie said, getting up to follow her sister.

The two made their way down to Teddy's room.

"This is it!" Teddy said, showing off her room to the girl.

"I like it." Charlie said. "Very nice."

"Yea. It's good to get away from the rest of the family from time to time." Teddy sighed.

"I know that feeling." Charlie said.

"I know this sounds weird, but how old are you?"

"I'm 14."

'Shit.' Teddy began to think to herself. 'She's 14 and she looks like that.'

"So, have you actually BEEN with a girl before?" Teddy said, hoping the line of questioning would lead somewhere she wanted.

"Not really." Charlie said, kinda shamefully. "I'm still a virgin."

Teddy's heart began beating faster, not believing this. In front of her was the most gorgeous 14 year old she'd ever seen and she just so happened to be a virgin lesbian. This couldn't get better.

Charlie sat down on the couch as Teddy sat next to her.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Teddy said. "I didn't lose mine til I was 16."

"Oh, where I came from, all my friends had already done it." Charlie said looking at her older sister.

"How about we do something to fix that?" Teddy said as she moved in to Charlie.

Charlie knew that what she was about to do was wrong, but her hot 18 year old sister was right in front of her. Charlie closed her eyes and leaned in to accept Teddy's kiss.

Charlie moaned into the kiss as Teddy became the dominate one. The two sisters began kissing. Charlie was in pure heaven, unable to believe this was happening as Teddy couldn't get enough of the girls lips. The basement filled with echoes of lips smacking and kissing.

Teddy hastily took off Charlie's red plaid over shirt and then made her way to the bottom of Charlie's shirt and quickly pulled it, breaking their kiss so it could get past them.

Teddy looked at Charlie, feeling herself get a little wet as she saw the 14 year old not wearing a bra. Her perfect B cup breasts with light pink puffy nipples.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Teddy said allowed, making Charlie blush.

"Really?" Charlie said humbly.

Teddy didn't answer. Instead, she pushed Charlie down onto the couch and latched her mouth onto Charlie's right nipple.

"Ohhh, shit!" Charlie yelled out as Teddy sucked on the nipple as hard as she could.

Teddy's right hand moved its way down Charlie's body, down her flat stomach til she hit the top of the girls pants. With ease, she unhooked the girls pants button and then continued her exploration of the young girls body. Teddy got a little excited when she felt the small patch of hair resting right above the girl's pussy.

"HOLY SHIT!" Charlie let out as her sister pushed two fingers into her virgin womanhood.

Charlie began breathing heavily as Teddy continued the finger assault the teenage pussy. Teddy moved her mouth from one tit to the other, making sure both got her attention.

Charlie's hands found their way to the top of Teddy's head, her hands grabbing onto the girl hair as all she could do was moan as Teddy's fingers continued their assault of the girl's virgin hole.

Teddy let go of the girls nipple with a loud pop. She then placed her tongue in between Charlie's breasts and began to move her tongue down her body. Charlie let out a moan as she felt Teddy's tongue lick inside her belly button. Teddy worked in and around the girls navel as she began to slide off Charlie's pants and thong. Charlie pryed her shoes off with her feet to allow her pants to fall off her legs with ease.

Teddy felt up the girls leg and became instantly jealous. There was not one flaw about this girl.

Teddy lifted her head to get a better look at the stunning pussy in front of her.

"That's the hottest pussy I've ever seen." Teddy said as she gave Charlie a wicked smile.

Teddy pulled Charlie's legs apart and moved her head down.

"FUCK!" Charlie let out as Teddy's tongue began to lick her clit. "That's so good."

Teddy pushed three fingers back into the girls pussy and began to violently fingerfuck the girl.

Charlie's hands found their way to her breasts, pinching and pulling at them to add to the sensation as she began to instinctively began to buck her body in rhythm to Teddy's fingers.

"So fucking good." Charlie moaned out.

Teddy pushed another finger into Charlie's tight pussy, pushing in as far as she could.

Charlie could feel something building up inside of her as Teddy's tongue worked its magic on her clit.

"Teddy." Charlie moaned out.

Teddy could feel Charlie's pussy walls clamp down on her fingers, knowing what was coming.

"Go ahead and cum as much as you want." Teddy said. She began to pump even faster as her thumb pushed into her clit with each push.

Charlie began to convulse until suddenly she let out a loud scream. A massive flood came squirting out of Charlie, soaking the couch and Teddy's face and hand. Teddy kept pushing in and out until Charlie quit squirting and dropped to the couch in a heavy breath.

"And you're a squirter, too." Teddy smiled as she licked her hand clean.

Charlie began panting as she came down from her high as Teddy stood up, looking over the sweaty girl.

"Fuck, you're just too hot." Teddy said, still unable to get over the 14 year old body. "Stay right there. I'll be right back." Teddy went into her room and closed the door.

Charlie couldn't believe what was happening. Her sister was fucking her. She always found Teddy attractive. Even 10 years in the future, Teddy was still hot.

"Alright." Teddy said coming out of her room and around the couch in front of Charlie.

Charlie's eyes lit up as Teddy was completely naked except a 12 inch dildo sticking out from the leather harnesses.

"Holy shit." Charlie said in between breaths. "That's not going to fit inside."

"Not at first." Teddy said with a smirk.

Teddy crawled on top of Charlie and the two began kissing, filling the basement once again with the sounds.

"Let me know if it hurts too much." Teddy said, her forehead resting on Charlie's forehead as they looked each other in the eyes.

Teddy sat up, putting the cock in front the virgin pussy. Teddy slowly pushed the cock head into Charlie's pussy, causing Charlie to moan as loud as she could.

"You good, baby?" Teddy said as Charlie nodded her head.

Teddy pushed in until she felt resistance, knowing exactly what it was.

"Fuck me, Teddy!" Charlie screamed out.

Teddy just smiled as she pushed the cock further, pushing through the thin wall as Teddy let out a loud scream of the pleasurable pain.

"That was the worst of it." Teddy said leaning down and kissed the girl as she pushed further into the girl and then pulled out, then back in.

Teddy picked up speed as the two kissed. Charlie's hands moved their ways up to her older sisters hanging tits. Teddy moaned into her lovers mouth as Charlie began to knead and pull at the mound of flesh.

Charlie could feel her building up again when suddenly she felt her pull out all the way. Charlie whined into her sisters mouth as Teddy broke the kiss and stood up. Teddy pulled Charlie up and turned her around and bent her down.

"Shit. Even your asshole is cute." Teddy said, hoping to get a crack at it later.

Teddy held Charlie's hips as she began to push the dildo into the blonde haired girl.

"Oh, Fuck!" Charlie let out, feeling the dildo push into different places than before.

Teddy pushed in until the harness pressed up against Charlie. Charlie let out a sound that was in between a moan and a scream.

Teddy pulled out the cock 3/4ths of the way out, then slammed it back into the girl, causing the girl to shake violently.

"Fuck me hard, Teddy." Charlie moaned out as Teddy just smirked.

Teddy held onto the girl the best she could and pulled out until just the head was stuck in the girl then slammed the cock as hard as she could into the girl as Charlie let out a loud "Fuck!".

Teddy continued the assault as she looked down at the 14 year old's asshole. She took her right middle finger and pushed it into the girls backdoor as Charlie just let out a gasp at the intrusion. She then added the index finger in and began to push the two digits in and out as she continued the assault on Charlie's pussy, too.

Charlie felt in heaven as both of her holes were being filled.

"Fuck!" Charlie moaned out. "Teddy, I'm going to cum!"

Teddy began fucking the girl as fast as she could as Charlie felt herself begin to explode.

"FUCK!" Charlie screamed out as Teddy pulled the cock out.

Teddy moved her face down to Charlie's beaten pussy and began to lick the girls insides.

Charlie let out one final moan as she began to plaster Teddy's face with her girl cum. Teddy opened her mouth, drinking in the juice.

As Charlie emptied out, she collapsed on the couch face down. Letting Charlie rest, Teddy began kissing the teens ass cheeks, her mouth eventually moving to the girls asshole.

Charlie let out a low moan as she felt Teddy's tongue began to lick around her ring, pushing the tongue as deep as she could in the hole.

"TEDDY!" A voice from the stairs said.

The two girls looked towards the direction of the voice.

"Mom!" Teddy said.

"Mom!" Charlie thought.

TBC


	2. Girl Outta Time Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the wait was worth it. Been working on seversl Liv and Maddie stories as well as a few others. Also, on a side note, quit requesting stuff. I have way too many ideas to begin with. I'll let you know when I'm open for requests. If you want to see something yourself, write it yourself. That's why I started writing.**

"Hi, mom." Teddy said as the two girls mom stood at the stairs.

'Shit.' Charlie thought. 'We're so screwed.'

"Teddy, whose your new friend?" The blonde MILF said as she walked into the room.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte." Charley said, her face red with embarrassment.

"You're hot." Amy said, then looked at Teddy. "She's hot."

"I know, Mom." Teddy said in an annoyed voice.

"I taught her everything she knows." Amy said proudly.

"What?" Charlie said in a confused and shocked tone.

"Yea." Teddy said. "After the whole Spencer thing, I was so depressed that Mom showed me the wonders of being with girls."

"Oh, the things that go on in college." Amy said in a joking tone.

"Mom, can you please let us go back to fucking?" Teddy said in a more casual way that that sentence shouldn't have been said.

Charlie watched as Amy whispered something into Teddy's ear.

"Fine." Teddy responded as Amy turned and walked back upstairs.

"Does that happen often?" Charlie asked, letting a scream at the end as she felt Teddy's tongue lick around her hole.

Teddy circled the hole a few times then spoke up, "More than it should. Enough about her. More about this perfect ass."

Teddy went back to licking her younger sisters asshole, causing Charlie to let out a massive moan as she pushed her tongue inside her puckered hole.

"Holy fuck!" Charlie let out, feeling her sisters tongue lick her insides.

Teddy moved one hand off the girls firm ass and down to her pussy, using her thumb and index to capture Charlie's clit and began rolling it in her fingers.

Charlie moved her hands over to her nipples and began twisting and pinching them, her elbows supporting her up.

"That should be wet enough." Teddy said as she pulled her tongue out.

Just then, when Charlie thought she had a chance to relax, Teddy pushed her index, middle and ring fingers into her back hole.

"SHHHHIIIITTT!" Charlie exclaimed as her older sisters fingers slid into her ass, expanding the tight puckered hole.

As soon as she was knuckle deep in Charlie's ass, she began to move her fingers inside the 14 year olds ass, spreading it as much as she could.

"You're going to thank me for this later." Teddy said before she spat on her fingers, giving them more lubrication as she inserted her pinky into the already cramped hole.

Charlie began to let out a small scream as the pain of her asshole getting as stretched as it could get came over her.

Teddy moved her hand around, making sure it was stretched out.

"Alright, Mom!" Teddy called out.

Charlie looked back at Teddy, then behind Teddy, saw Amy come down the stairs. Charlie's eyes widened as she saw her mom completely naked with the exception of a black dildo sticking out. It was a few inches longer than Teddy's, but it was 4x the width.

"Wha?" Charlie let out, confused as to what was going on.

"Sorry," Teddy said as she pulled her hand out. "She REALLY wanted to fuck your ass, and I have to respect my parents."

"Oh." Charlie said as she looked over her mom. "Wow, M-" Charlie began to say the beginnings of 'Mom', but quickly caught herself. "Mrs. Duncan, even after 5 kids, your body looks amazing."

"Aww, that's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me." Amy said as she switched places with Teddy. "Still doesn't save you from me wrecking your ass."

Charlie let out a whimper as she felt the head of Amy's dildo press against her ass.

"Come here." Teddy said as she got on her knees and began to kiss the other blonde.

Amy began to push the cock into Charlie's backside as Charlie's screams got stifled in Teddy's mouth.

Charlie cried as she felt her Mom's dildo push into her ass, each inch worse than the last. She was thankful to have Teddy there, using her kisses and eventually molesting her tits to distract from the initial pain of her the dildo being forced in and out of her tight ass.

"You like it?" Teddy said as she looked at the younger girl. "You like having my mom fuck your ass?"

"Mmmhmm." Was all Charlie could say.

As Charlie opened her mouth to breath, the familiar dildo of Teddy slid itself into it and down her throat.

The mother/daughter duo looked at each other as they spit-roasted the 14-year old girl. They got into a rythm, as Teddy pulled out her mom would push in, as if a giant saw was in her body.

Charlie was completely out of it now as her eyes shot into the back of her head. Suddenly, Amy felt something wet hit her leg and looked down to see the young girl's pussy begin to squirt in climax, pouring all over.

"Fuck." Teddy said as she watched. "That's more than Skylar and she's a fire hose."

"Cumming from just having your ass fucked." Amy said as she reached down in between Charlie's legs and ran her hand along her slit, coating her hand in the girls liquid.

Amy brought her hand to her mouth and sucked off the juices, "So good." Amy said as she pulled the cock out of Charlie's ass, leaving her ass a gaping red hole.

"Teddy," Amy said as she laid down and moved her head inbetween Charlie's legs, "Come give Momma some love."

Teddy pulled her cock out of Charlie's mouth and walked down to the other end of the couch. Charlie began to catch her breath only for a second until she felt a tongue push its way into her pussy.

"Uhhh." Charlie moaned as her mom's tongue worked her pussy, focusing on her clit. Amy's hands reached up and grabbed the younger girls breasts, squeezing the mounds of flesh causing Charlie to moan out even louder.

Teddy took off the strap on and got up on the couch. She let out a moan as she impaled her pussy with her mom's cock, the entire thing barely fitting inside her. She lifted herself up and dropped herself down, her breasts bouncing up and down.

"That's it, Teddy." Amy let out. "Fuck your momma."

As Teddy moved up and down her mom's dildo, she leaned forward and began to lick her sisters closing asshole.

"Mmmm." Charlie let out, feeling the coldness of the tongue soothe her still hot raw hole.

Charlie began to buck her hips, causing her mom's tongue to go deeper in her pussy and her sister's tongue deeper into her ass.

"I'm going to cum." The 14 year old moaned out as she felt her pussy tighten up.

Amy grabbed a hold of Charlie's thighs and held her still as she began to lash even harder and faster at the pussy, causing Charlie to let out a series of moans, each slightly louder than the last.

"Cum for my mom." Teddy said, moving her mouth off of Charlie's ass.

With one final scream, the youngest blondes body convulsed as she felt her pussy tighten up and begin to pour her cum onto her mom's face.

Amy began to drink the sweet liquid as it poured out, gently licking the girls pussy, taking in all the liquid.

Charlie moved forward slightly and collapsed on the bed, catching her breath.

"Let her rest a minute, Mom." Teddy said as she began to grind her the dildo fastened onto her mom into her pussy. "It's been a while since I got to fuck you."

Amy smiled at the thought of her daughter wanting to fuck just her. She reached up and grabbed Teddy by the neck and brought her down with her, their bodies pressing against each other as they kissed.

Teddy remained still as Amy did her work, pushing the dildo in and out of her daughter, Teddy moaning into her mom's mouth.

Teddy felt her climax coming, sooner than usual. No doubt to consistent fucking of the 14 year old inches away from her didn't hurt that.

"I'm going to cum, Mom." Teddy said. "Fuck me harder."

Amy picked up speed and force, slamming the cock harder and faster into the blonde's pussy.

"Fuck." Teddy continued to moan as she held onto her mom until she let out one giant scream as she finally got her release.

"I forgot you were so good, Mom." Teddy said as she and Amy kissed.

The two heard a commotion and looked up. In the middle of their on twist, Charlie seemed to have gain consciousness and was now on the edge of the bed, thrusting her fingers in and out of her pussy.

"Looks like someone wants more." Teddy said with a smirk, to which Charlie just replied with a head nod.

"I got an idea." Teddy said as she looked at her mom, Amy's eyes lighting up as knew what her daughter's taught was.

Teddy pulled herself off her mom's cock and grabbed on her once discarded strap on. She took the the cock and shoved it in her mouth and down her throat, getting the dick nice and wet before fastening it to her waist.

She sat down on the couch and looked at Charlie, "Come here." She summoned the young girl.

Charlie crawled over to her with a smile. Teddy reached out and gave the girl a few kisses before she grabbed the girl's waist and turned her around.

Charlie looked at her mom as she watched the pair. She felt Teddy tug her down and Charlie complied.

"Mmmmm." The youngest girl let out as she felt Teddy's dildo begin to insert her asshole. She was relieved that it wasn't as big as the one her mom used on her, but it was still big enough to hurt.

It wasn't long before Charlie felt herself sitting all the way down on her big sisters lap, the cock entirely plunged in her backdoor.

With her hands still on Charlie's waist, Teddy grinded Charlie on her, letting her ass get used to the member.

"You feel good?" Teddy asked the girl, her hands now playing with the girls breasts, leaning them both back

"Mmmhmm." She let out, her eyes closed.

Her eyes shot open as she felt the head of another dildo push itself through her folds.

Her mom was standing there with a smile, their faces inches from each other.

"Hey there, sexy." Amy said to her unknown daughter.

She leaned in and began to kiss Charlie as she pushed the rest of the massive dildo into the teen's pussy, causing Charlie to moan into her mom's mouth.

It wasn't long before both Teddy and Amy's cocks were all the way in the girl.

"You like that, Charlie?" Teddy whispered into her ear. "You like being double penetrated?"

Charlie could just let out a moan in the passionate kiss.

Amy reached down and guided and grabbed Charlie's legs and maneuvered them so she could support herself as we'll as had her arms wrap around her neck.

Once there was enough room for Teddy to work, she began to slowly push in and pull out of the girls ass. Once she got a rhythm, Amy joined in, going the opposite so when Teddy pulled out, Amy pushed in.

Charlie sat there, the two cocks pushing and pulling at her insides. It was the best feeling she'd ever felt.

"Harder." The 14 year old moaned out. "Fuck me harder."

"Whatever you want, babe." Teddy said, picking up speed.

Charlie's body began to shake violently as the two cocks forced their way into her holes at different speeds.

"Holy shit!" She let out, the feeling indescribable.

Charlie's eyes locked with Amy's and the two kissed for a minute before Amy pulled off and leaned forward some, giving the girl access to her tits. Charlie grabbed the heavy breast and began to suck at the nipple, her tongue rolling around it.

"That's it, Charlie." Amy moaned, "Suck my tits."

Charlie was shocked for a second as she felt liquid start to come from the MILFs nipple. After thinking for a second, she realized Toby was still young enough for Amy to be nursing.

"Suck all of the milk out of my tits." Amy said as Charlie was happy to oblige, sucking as hard as she could on the nipple.

Charlie was so distracted with sucking all the milk out of her mom that she almost failed to realize that she was almost at her climax.

She pulled her mouth off the breast, a small trail of milk coming out the side of her mouth.

"I'm going to cum." Charlie said, making the other two girls pick up speed.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." Charlie went on until she felt her pussy tighten up around her mom's dildo.

With one final scream, Charlie's cum came flowing out past the dildo and trickle down onto Teddy's leg.

"Holy shit." Charlie panted as she felt Amy pull out of her cunt, allowing even more cum to flow out.

Amy moved her head down and began to lick the girl's pussy, licking up all of her cum. She then stood up and over Charlie's shoulder to an awaiting Teddy, her mouth open as Amy began to spit Charlie's cum into it.

Teddy pushed Charlie off of her as Charlie let out a moan of disapproval.

Amy leaned down and kissed the two, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go make dinner." Amy then walked up the stairs, clearly not caring if anyone saw her like this.

Teddy leaned in and began to kiss Charlie, her hands moving up and down the 14 year olds perfect body when suddenly the phone rang.

"Shit." Teddy said. "I'll be right back." Teddy got up and made her way into her room.

Charlie sat there, still unable to believe what happened, when her time watch went off.

"Huh?" She said, grabbing the watch. "It's fixed?"

With a sudden flash in the room, the 14 year old was gone.

Charlie found herself back in her room in 2023 and she let out a sigh of both please and disapproval.

She stood there wishing she never left 2013 so she could continue her actions with her mom and sister, but she knew she had to go home eventually. At least it was Saturday and she could relax.

Charlie grabbed her pink robe and placed it around her, tying the front as she readied to take a shower when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened it and her eyes widened as she smiled.

"Mom. Teddy." She said as the two girls walked in while she reached down untying her robe and letting it drop to the floor.


	3. Note

.Hey all,

Sorry it's taken me a while to post something. I've been dealing with some personal matters on top of work. (Plus the 12 Day Simpsons marathon really threw me off.)

Another thing is I've been working on a crap ton of different stories cause I want to write about a bunch of characters, so I figured out a way to do that. One giant crossover across Nick and Disney with a few characters outside those general shows.

That however will not be posted on this site due to reasons, but it will be posted to another site, which the link for that and all the information that applies to that story will reside there will be posted on my profile. So go there and check it out. If you guys have any questions about it, just PM me.


End file.
